The embodiments herein relate generally to decorative accessories designed to be worn or carried by individuals.
Decorative items and/or accessories are commonly used by individuals during special occasions such as weddings, high school proms, other formal and special occasions, and the like. In particular, it is a common practice for brides to carry bridal bouquets during these ceremonies. However, these bridal bouquets cover up the most intricate details of wedding gowns worn by brides, thereby impeding everyone's view of the gowns. In addition, traditional bridal bouquets are undesirable because they are heavy and cumbersome to carry.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a hands-free and light weight cuff that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which can secure a bouquet and different types of interchangeable decorative accessories thereon.